


The White Paladin - Voltron: Legendary Defender

by MariaCassie



Series: Bitter - VLD [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I will add more tags once actually write more, Poor Everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaCassie/pseuds/MariaCassie
Summary: Um.. Really bad at summaries, sorry.Basically, girl gets dumped into a completely different dimension and nearly dies. Um, but she doesn't and eventually meets the Paladins of Voltron.





	The White Paladin - Voltron: Legendary Defender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster strikes, if you haven't already translated the title.   
> And Andy doesn't like boats. 
> 
>  
> 
> constructive criticism is welcome

Andy qould've liked the dark clouds creeping across the sky if she hadn't been on a boat. At home she would've loved the magnificent natural light show that would follow such gloomy clouds, but she was on a boat; it wasn't her idea of a vacation. 'Bonding time' the family counselor had said, and Andy's mother jumped at the phrase. Andy had been hearing it over and over again endlessly for the past several days. She was fortunate enough to be part of the half of the family that didn't get motion sickness. The smell in the one-room main cabin of the tiny houseboat had forced her out of doors onto the deck.  
She stayed close to the cabin door, still holding on to the handle of the door. She avoiding looking at the water, which always seemed too close to the top of the deck. Much to close to her. Andy liked pools, generally clear pools that her toes could reach the bottom of. The Atlantic wasn't much a pool. It was a cold,endless pit of darkness full of who-knows-what kind of ocean monsters.  
The clouds worried her. She had unfortuneately read Moby Dick just before this 'family vacation'. Land seemed so far away right then. She decided just to shake the niggling fear and just tell her dad that the weather was acting up, then take a nap in front of the air freshener dispenser.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Andy woke with the abrupt penetrating sound of a thunderclap. She was in the top bunk and the noise all around her was painfully loud.  
Thunder, her siblings crying, mom and dad arguing incoherently, and the groaning of the old boat.  
The boat was rocking viciously back and forth. Andy braced herself against the wall and the bunk railing, nausea swelled in her throat. "What's going on?" she yelled stupidly.  
She lifted the flapping window curtain, while pressing herself against the wall of the cabin. It was pitch back outside. The magnificent lightning bolts illuminated the wall of obsidian sky along with the thrashing waves that throttled the tiny boat and sheets of rain.  
Fear sharply clawed through Andy's head.She was stone. A trembling stone. A stone that rolled over, pulled a blanket over her head, and cursed the infernal boat.  
The world was turned upside down, sideways, and backwards. Andy fell out of the bunk and landed hard on the ceiling, the lights went out, and she was blind. The kids were screaming, her mother was sobbing.   
She tasted cold salt water on her lips and felt it curl around her. "Open. Open!" Andy's mother was shrieking. Andy could hear her pounding on the door.  
The boat was capsized and sinking. She could feel the water creeping up around her face, still lying on the floor.  
"Mayday! Mayday!" her father was at the controls sending distress calls to any nearby vessels.


End file.
